Snuggling it is
by Sea Queen - JoKessho
Summary: Version 2 of TaiYama week 2018. Taichi just moved into the apartment right over Yamato's and invites himself to eat Yamato's dinners every night. (Chapter 1 doubles up from 'TaiYama week 2018' - my incredibly creative title for the other, unrelated prompts). No longer known as 'Neighbours' thanks to Dealice.
1. Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 1:** Invitation (idea from a writing prompt)

 **Warnings:** I use the word 'dick' once (twice if you count this warning about it)

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato frowned as he heard a knock on his apartment's door. He pulled off his apron, which he had just prior finished putting on and walked to answer the door.

A man, about Yamato's age, with thick, messy brown hair stood in the hallway, grinning broadly.

"Hi," the man said brightly.

Yamato eyed the man wearily; he had never seen the brunet before.

The man continued grinning at Yamato.

"Did you need something?" Yamato finally asked.

"Dinner, please."

Yamato's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Dinner." The man's grin somehow widened even more. "Please." He moved forward, as if to enter Yamato's apartment.

"Wow, wait," Yamato lifted a hand to stop the man. "I don't even know who you are…" He paused. "And I will be extremely weirded out if you know who I am, for that matter."

The brunet cocked his head to the side, still smiling, though not as widely. "You're my downstairs neighbour! I just moved in last week, into the apartment right above yours. Your food smells great and I'm pathetic at cooking—all my creations taste either too bland or too flavourful."

Yamato blinked a few times, staring at the other man. Then he retreated into his apartment and shut the door calmly.

Yamato walked into the kitchen, away from the sound of knuckles against the wood of the door.

"My name's Taichi, by the way!" The man called through the door. "Yagami Taichi!"

Yamato pulled on his apron again and turned on the small radio sitting on his kitchen counter. He would just go about his evening as usual, ignoring the dick at his door. He would grow tired of knocking soon, anyway.

An hour and a half later, Yamato found himself exactly one floor up from his own apartment.

Yagami had indeed gotten tired of knocking at some point, though Yamato had been so absorbed in cooking and singing along to the radio that he hadn't even noticed when that point had been.

Yamato looked down at the container in his hands. He heaved a huge sigh before knocking on the door in front of him.

Nothing.

Yamato knocked again.

Still there was no answer.

Yamato frowned at the door. And knocked again.

As there was still no answer after the third time knocking, Yamato decided that it was pointless to stand in the hallway, let alone in front of an apartment whose resident he didn't even know.

Deciding that the food in the container would be better off in his own fridge, Yamato turned and started back towards the stairs.

A second later, he heard a door open and a: "Wait!"

With a roll of his eyes, Yamato turned.

The two males stared at each other, one in exasperation, the other in confusion.

"Um," Yagami started, "did you need something?"

Looking like it was a huge inconvenience, but also an unavoidable obligation, Yamato trudged over to Yagami's apartment door.

"Here." Yamato shoved the container into Yagami's hands, not looking him in the eyes. "I accidentally made too much and I don't like re-heating food." Yamato frowned at the container. "You might have to re-heat it since you took so long to answer the door."

"Heh." Yagami scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry, bathroom."

"Whatever," Yamato mumbled, turning back to the stairs.

"I'll bring the container back tomorrow, okay?"

"Whatever," Yamato repeated, though a bit louder, before taking the first step down towards his own apartment.


	2. Amusement park

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 2:** Amusement park – continuation to Day 1: Invitation (in which Taichi invites himself to share Yamato's dinners)

 **Warnings:** none

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato frowned as there was a knock on his door; he wasn't expecting company, and Taichi from upstairs didn't show up for lunch (thank goodness).

Yamato pulled off the apron he had just finished putting on, getting a sense of déjà vu. He walked to the door opening it and coming face to face with a familiar brunet.

"Hi," Taichi said.

"No."

Taichi blinked for a few seconds, before, hesitantly, extending his hand out. In it, were two slips of paper.

"Um," Taichi started, "I have an extra ticket for the amusement park and I was thinking that I would ask you to go since you've been feeding me this past week."

This time it was Yamato's turn to blink, though he didn't say anything.

"So, would you want to go? To the amusement park, I mean. With me. Now. Are you free?" Taichi clearly hadn't planned this discussion in advance.

Yamato had to give the other man credit for his courage. He reached a pale hand out, plucking one of the tickets out of Taichi's hand and inspecting it.

"Why the amusement park?"

Taichi scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Well, I didn't know what kinds of things you like to do, so I thought that the amusement park offers different things. We can go on rides if you're into that, or just walk around if you don't like rides, or go on the gentler ones, or just grab some food, or visit the aquarium—these tickets allow entry there, too—or we—"

Yamato held up a hand, stopping Taichi's rambling. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't really think of a way to phrase everything he wanted to ask.

"…so are you even free now?" Taichi asked, after realising Yamato wasn't going to speak.

Yamato shrugged, staring at the ticket. "I guess… It's not like I have any specific plans for today or anything."

"So we can go?" Taichi brightened up.

"Wait, wait, wait." Yamato squeezed his eyes shut in a final attempt to word his questions. "Why—I mean…" Yamato looked Taichi in the eye. "We don't even know each other!" Yamato finally managed, as if that simple statement would sum up all of his questions about the situation—which it sort of did.

"I know," Taichi answered, "but I figured, since we've been having dinner together, we—"

"Wait," Yamato said again, "we're not having dinner together; I'm bringing you dinner upstairs—"

"We're eating the same thing at the same time." Taichi grinned at his logic.

"In different apartments," Yamato said cautiously, suddenly wary of the brunet's state of mind.

"Well, yes, but it's kind of lonely to do it that way, so I was thinking maybe we could eat together at some point. And it would be good to get to know each other, anyway, right? Since we'll be living together for some time."

"We're not living together—"

"You know what I mean," Taichi whined. "But, come on." Taichi lifted the ticket again and waved it in front of Yamato's face. "I wanted to do something nice in return for you for always cooking for me. Let me take you out."

Heat rose to Yamato's face—Taichi hadn't meant it like _that,_ right?

"Please?"

"I—" Yamato stared at the ticket in his hands, then he looked into Taichi's hopeful brown eyes. "Sure?"


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 3:** Trapped

 **Warnings:** Return of the word 'dick' and introducing 'hell' (both used twice, including this warning)

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato grit his teeth; it was seven thirty on a Monday morning and someone was knocking on his door.

As Yamato made his way to the door, he mumbled a few choice curses under his breath. If that was Taichi…

"Good morning," said a tall, middle-aged man with dark hair.

"Morning," Yamato replied, surprised that the superintendant was at his door.

"I'm just going around letting everyone know that we're changing the locks downstairs in a week and you need to pick up a new key from me by Friday this week. You'll get a notice in the mail about it, too, but I need to make sure everyone knows." The man sounded bored, probably from having been through over twenty apartments already.

"Right," Yamato nodded.

The superintendant nodded, too, before moving to Yamato's neighbour.

Mentally shrugging, Yamato returned to getting ready for work.

-o-o-o-

The next Monday arrived, though rainier than the last one had been. Yamato didn't mind, though, seeing as he was warm and dry in his own kitchen. He measured out rice for two, as was his custom these days.

Yamato had been feeding Taichi for a bit over a month now and Taichi had started delivering ingredients to his door occasionally. It was only fair he chipped in for the food he was eating, Taichi had said. Yamato wasn't complaining.

When the food was ready and plated up, Yamato made his way upstairs. He knocked on the now-familiar door.

No answer.

He waited a bit longer before knocking again.

Still there was no answer.

Yamato closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Bathroom again, maybe? So, Yamato decided to wait.

After a few minutes, Yamato knocked again. Still nothing. He frowned; it shouldn't take Taichi this long to answer the door, no matter what he was doing in the bathroom… If he was in there—or even in the entire apartment, that is.

Shaking his head at the clenching in his stomach, Yamato decided to head back down. It was pointless standing in the hallway, especially if Taichi wasn't even in.

Yamato scoffed to himself as he took the first steps downwards, Taichi should have at least notified him in advance if he wasn't going to be in today. What a dick.

Yamato toed off his outside slippers as he entered his apartment. He returned to the kitchen, ready to stick some cling film over Taichi's portion. His own food was sitting on the small dining table, getting cold.

Yamato never got to the drawer the cling film was in, however, as he was distracted by a sharp rap at his window.

Confused and slightly worried, Yamato walked over to the kitchen window, staring intently at the pane. He jumped back as something small hit the glass, making the sharp noise.

After a few seconds, during which Yamato willed his heartbeat to calm down, he walked over to the window and looked down through it. The rain against the glass was making it more difficult to see, but Yamato could make out a dark figure. A _familiar_ , dark figure.

Yamato opened the window, ignoring the water coming in and shouted: "Taichi, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm locked out!" Taichi called back, "please come down and let me in!"

Rolling his eyes, Yamato pulled his head back in and closed the window. He switched slippers again and started making his way down the stairs.

"Thanks!" Taichi cried cheerfully as Yamato opened the complex door for him. He walked in, shaking his head to get rid of some of the water.

Yamato just rolled his eyes and started leading the way back up. "How did you manage to get locked out?"

"Heh," Taichi scratched the back of his neck. "I kind of forgot to pick up the new key…"

Yamato shook his head, but didn't comment on the other's stupidity—because that was exactly what forgetting was: stupid.

They reached Yamato's floor.

"I have your dinner, if you want to come get it."

"Thanks," Taichi mumbled, following Yamato to his apartment. "Sorry for the intrusion," he added, standing in the entrance.

Yamato changed his slippers again and made his way into the kitchen. He glanced at the window as he picked up the plate.

"By the way, how did you manage to throw pebbles at a third floor window?"

"Skills."

Yamato gave Taichi a flat look as he walked back to the entrance. "Right."

"Thanks," Taichi said again, taking the plate. He stared at it, still in Yamato's apartment. "Um… Can I get your phone number?" Taichi asked, hesitantly. "I mean, if something like this happens again, I would need it."

Yamato frowned, "I don't think we'll be changing the locks again anytime soon."

Taichi shrugged, still staring at his plate.

With a huge sigh, Yamato walked back to his kitchen and scribbled a number onto a post-it note.

"Here."

Taichi looked up, eyes lit up with genuine happiness. "Thank you." With that, he left with his dinner.


	4. Onsen

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 4:** Onsen

 **Warnings:** none

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato ran his hands over his face as his phone rang a few hours after he had finished his re-heated dinner. If that was Taichi already calling him…

Taking a calming breath, Yamato answered the unidentified number: "Hello?"

"Hi, Yamato, it's Taichi," came the voice from the other end of the line. Yamato wasn't sure if the connection was bad or if Taichi sounded a bit drab.

"…did you need something?"

"…"

"Taichi?"

"I think I might have gotten sick from being out in the rain."

Yamato stared out his window at said rain. "And you want me to do what about it?"

"Nothing, I guess. I just thought I'd call someone… You know, in case I die or something."

Yamato rolled his eyes, though he started moving towards his apartment's door. "Stop being so dramatic; it's probably not that bad."

"You're probab—" Taichi cut himself off to fake an enormous coughing fit, complete with gasps for air and the sound of him hitting himself on the chest. "Ugh," Taichi coughed one last time, "I guess you're right; it's not that bad," he said in an exaggeratedly weak voice.

A smile on his face, Yamato switched out of his indoor slippers and grabbed his door's handle. "I'll be right over." With that, he hung up and made his way out of his apartment and to the one exactly one floor above.

Taichi was already waiting at the door, a quilt over his shoulders. He smiled as he moved aside to let Yamato in. Yamato entered, exchanging his slippers for Taichi's guest ones.

"So how bad are you really feeling?" Yamato asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Just a bit cold," Taichi replied, moving into his living room and curling up on the couch.

Again, Yamato rolled his eyes and walked, instead, towards the bathroom. "You should at least have the common sense to run a bath. Idiot."

Taichi grinned, but didn't move from his position.

After a few long minutes, Yamato walked out of the bathroom. "The bath's ready, so get in." He walked past Taichi to the door.

"What, you're not staying?" Taichi asked, finally getting up from the couch. "I thought you'd stay and wash my back."

Yamato glared at the Cheshire cat grin on Taichi's face. "I'm going to bed. You had better be fine tomorrow."

"What if I don't make it out of the bath?"

Yamato paused, hand on the handle of the door. "I'll come check up on you in a bit."

"What if 'in a bit' is too late?" Taichi asked cheekily. "You should probably join me."

With a sigh, Yamato switched from his outdoor slippers to Taichi's guest ones again. "I'll stay, but I'm _not_ joining you."

Taichi flashed him a grin. "Fine, but you're welcome to, if you change your mind."

"Get in there before it gets cold."

Taichi turned to walk into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder: "I'll shout if I need your help."

"Whatever," Yamato mumbled to himself, studying Taichi's living room. There was a couch, a small coffee table, and a small TV. Pretty basic.

Yamato stood there, between the entrance hallway and the living room, not knowing what to do. This was the first time he'd properly been in Taichi's apartment and he was there without the host himself and with no knowledge of how to act in a situation such as this.

With a sigh, Yamato made his way into the kitchen. He might as well try to find some of the borrowed-but-never-returned containers and plates he'd brought Taichi's food up in. Taichi had been pretty good at returning most, but there were two containers and a plate Yamato would like back.

Amidst his search, Yamato started tidying up Taichi's kitchen. The brunet didn't own much—not having the need to, since he lived alone—so the kitchen wasn't a mess, but it was still slightly disorganised, which annoyed Yamato to no end. No wonder the man couldn't cook if his spices and utensils were in disarray!

"Oh."

Yamato was pulled out of his meditative state at the sound of a voice behind him. He turned to see Taichi standing at the entrance to the kitchen, towelling his hair dry.

"I didn't think you'd actually stay, let alone clean my kitchen."

Yamato's ears went slightly red and he looked at his feet. "Well I'm not so much cleaning, as just tidying up. And looking for some of the containers you never returned."

Taichi chuckled, walking over to Yamato and reaching into a cupboard. "They're in here. I kept forgetting to give them back, but here you go." Taichi handed the two containers and plate to Yamato. He cocked his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut due to the width of his smile. "And thanks, as always, for the food."

"You're welcome," Yamato mumbled to the dishes in his hands. "Are you feeling better, by the way?"

Taichi looked a bit taken aback, but it passed quickly. "Yeah, thanks."

Yamato nodded and made his way past Taichi and out of the apartment.


	5. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 5:** Confrontation

 **Warnings:** Swearing

-o-o-o-o-o-

As had become tradition by now, Taichi was not answering his door when Yamato came banging on it.

Gritting his teeth, Yamato stomped back down the stairs. Only to return ten minutes later to bang on the door. Since there was still no answer, Yamato returned to his apartment—and came back ten minutes later to knock again.

Making his way down for the fifth time, Yamato almost crashed into the person he was there to see.

"I've been looking for you!"

Taichi looked very surprised by the information, but, quite calmly, made his way to his door, opening it, walking in, and standing aside to let Yamato in after him.

"What's up?" Taichi asked after closing the door behind Yamato.

"Thanks to your stupidity, I caught whatever you caught from the rain yesterday."

Taichi frowned at the blond—who did indeed look a bit paler than usual.

"…should I run a bath for you?" Taichi asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No. I don't need you to run me a fucking bath! I need you to take back whateve—" Yamato had to cut himself off as his throat rebelled and forced him to cough harshly.

Concerned, Taichi was at his side, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

Taking a raspy breath in, Yamato continued:" I haven't been sick in years— _years_ , Taichi! And then you come barging into my life, demanding things, and suddenly I'm getting sick!"

Taichi gave Yamato a confused look. "How do you not get sick? I'm sick pretty much all the time." He laughed, though stopped almost immediately at Yamato's glare.

"See? This is your fault," Yamato gritted out, partially slouched forward to avoid aggravating his throat.

"Yes," Taichi admitted, leading Yamato further into his apartment. "This probably is my fault and I will do everything in my power to make you get better as soon as possible, okay? So tell me what you need."

Yamato resisted when Taichi tried to get him to sit on the couch.

"I just need to go home and get some sleep and hope that I'm better by tomorrow."

Taichi watched with saddened eyes as Yamato started towards the front door again. He spoke softly, but it was loud enough to stop Yamato in his tracks: "Do you have any medicine at home?"

"…no." Yamato still had his back to Taichi, but he made no further move out. "I never get sick, so I don't have the need to keep medicine at home, remember?"

Taichi smiled, moving towards his bathroom. "Right. Just wait for a bit and I'll give you some." He disappeared into the bathroom and came out not a minute later. "I get sick all the time, remember?" Taichi teased, handing Yamato a packet of cold medicine. "So I have the need to keep my medicine cabinet stocked at all times."

"Thanks," Yamato mumbled before he left the apartment.


	6. Virus

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **Note:** Thank you for all the feedback!

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 6:** Virus

 **Warnings:** none

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato groaned as he heard the knocking on his door at seven Wednesday morning. As if he wasn't feeling under the weather as it was, now he also had to put up with early morning guests.

"Hi," Taichi said softly as Yamato opened the door.

Silence.

"What?" Taichi asked, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. "You're not slamming the door in my face today?"

Yamato mumbled something, turning around and leaving the door open.

Taichi edged into the apartment, following Yamato into the kitchen, where coffee was brewing.

"Did you want something?" Yamato asked, busying himself with pulling out mugs—two, Taichi noted.

"I just wanted to check up on you; you know, how you're feeling and all."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please, I didn't get a chance to make any yet this morning."

Yamato frowned at the brunet, pouring the coffee evenly into the two mugs. He placed both onto the small dining table. "Milk? Sugar?"

Taichi's lip twitched at the second question, but he covered it up with a small cough. "Milk, please."

Yamato nodded, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton. He placed it on the table and took a seat . Taichi followed suit, taking the chair opposite.

"I brought you some more medicine, in case you need it," Taichi informed, indicating placing a small plastic bag, with the local pharmacy's logo on it, on the table.

Yamato paused, mug halfway back to the table from his lips. He blinked at the small bag, putting two and two together. "You went out to buy those this morning?"

Taichi shrugged a bit sheepishly, staring at the tabletop. "Well, yeah. Since it's my fault you got sick and you're usually never sick, so I didn't know if you knew which medicines to get, or if you would have even felt up to going out for them. And I didn't even know if you'd need them, you know, if that bug or virus or whatever had already blown over, but I just… yeah," Taichi finished lamely.

This time it was Yamato's lips twitching upwards in a smile. "Thank you." He, too, looked down at the table. "Sorry for causing you trouble."

"It wasn't," Taichi announced in a more cheerful tone.

"You didn't even get coffee before going out," Yamato pointed out, looking up at Taichi from under his fringe.

"It's fine, really," Taichi assured, taking a sip of his coffee. Then his tone turned more serious: "Are you planning on going to work?"

"Yeah." Yamato threw a glance at the clock on the microwave. "I should be getting ready…"

"Well, here." Taichi dived into the bag on the table, pulling out a few packets. "Is your throat okay? These are really good cough drops—even if you don't have a sore throat, they're kind of like sweets, only healthier. But they have some medicine in them, so you can't eat too many at a time. And here's some more of the cold powder that you had yesterday—did it help at all? And this is a nasal spray, if your nose is dry—and what are you laughing about?"

Yamato was indeed ready to burst a lung for trying to hold in his laughter. "S-sorry," he managed out before laughter overtook him again.

Taichi pouted as he waited for Yamato to calm down.

"Sorry," Yamato repeated, once his laughter had died down. "It's just amusing watching you play nurse."

Taichi stuck his tongue out at Yamato before finishing off his coffee. "You're clearly feeling better, though." He smiled gently down at Yamato. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Yamato nodded, throat too tight to speak. He swallowed the rest of his coffee, hoping it would clear the constriction. It didn't.

"I need to start getting ready for work, too, okay?"

Yamato nodded, standing and moving over to where Taichi was. He walked Taichi to the door. "Have a good day," he managed, smiling slightly.

Taichi nodded, "you too."

They stood at Yamato's door for a few more seconds, just staring at each other. Taichi made as if to step closer to Yamato, but thought better of it in that same second.

They both had work to get to.


	7. Memory loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 7:** Memory loss

 **Warnings:** Taichi cooks

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato ran a hand over his face as he approached his front door. It had been a long day and his brain had been foggy all day. He wasn't exactly sick, hence still going to work, but he wasn't feeling one hundred percent.

And the small note tacked to his door made him feel no better:

 _Come up to my apartment. – Taichi_

Wondering what he was getting himself into, Yamato opened his door and dropped his bag inside. He switched his shoes for his slippers, figuring they'd be easier and also wanting to relieve his feet of the constriction. He made his way up to Taichi's apartment.

"Hi, come on in," Taichi greeted upon opening the door.

As soon as Yamato stepped inside, his nostrils were assaulted with the smell of… spices? Herbs? Something that smelled quite strong.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked, edging into the kitchen and eying the two pots on the stovetop warily.

"Well," Taichi said, lifting the lid of one of the pots. "I figured, since you're sick and it's my fault, that I would cook dinner for us tonight." He turned to Yamato with an award-winning grin.

The only award Yamato would give him would be one for stupidity.

"Have you forgotten that you can't cook?" Yamato crossed his arms over his chest. "That's kind of the whole reason that we know each other, hence the reason I'm sick."

"Yeah, but," Taichi said.

"But what?"

"But I thought I might as well cook—I mean, it's not like I _can't_ ; I'm just no good at it."

Yamato gave him a flat look, then turned around without a word and made his way to the door.

"Yamato," Taichi whined, turning off the stove and following after Yamato.

"Thanks for the thought, but I refuse to eat whatever it is. Then I'll really be sick."

"At least give it a small taste and tell me what I did wrong?" Taichi asked quietly.

Yamato paused, hand on the door handle. He let out a sigh and turned back to Taichi. "Fine."

Taichi brightened up and grabbed Yamato's wrist, pulling him back into the kitchen.

"Just tell me what I've done wrong, so that I can—"

"You put in too much of whatever you used as seasoning," Yamato informed, then he frowned. "What did you make anyway?"

"Curry."

"…Indian curry?"

"No, no, Japanese."

"Yeah, then you put in too much seasoning. If you'd have made Indian curry, then I might have let you off. That stuff's supposed to smell."

"Isn't curry supposed to have a smell?"

"Indian, yes; Japanese, not so much."

Taichi looked at his pots. "Well, what if I am actually making Indian curry?"

"You already told me you're making Japanese curry."

"…right."

Yamato sat at the small table, looking at Taichi expectantly. "Well, let's have it, then."

Taichi nodded enthusiastically, pulling out two plates and putting a small portion of rice and curry on both plates. He gave Yamato the other plate and sat opposite the blond with his own. He waited for Yamato to take the first bite.

Yamato took a small spoonful of the combination and chewed thoughtfully. He swallowed, and stayed silent for a few seconds. "The rice is a bit underdone. You don't have a rice cooker?" Taichi shook his head. "Well you can use mine, if you want to cook again."

Taichi perked up at that. "So it's not horrible?"

"I didn't say that… But you might want to learn how to cook at some point in life."

"So you'll teach me how to cook?"

Yamato eyed Taichi. "If I must."

Taichi grinned. "Thanks."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I can't even begin to explain what's wrong with the curry. Just everything. Did you even use the proper ingredients?"

"Well…" Taichi stalled, poking around at his food before shoving a spoonful into his mouth. He swallowed, grimacing slightly. "Yeah, that's not the best curry I've ever made…"

"Taichi," Yamato's tone held a warning to it.

"I didn't have any of the packets of instant curry, so I kind of looked up the recipe for the curry sauce thing online and didn't have those ingredients, so I improvised."

A 'thunk' was heard as Yamato's head his the table. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I don't believe you."

"Well it's true," Taichi pouted.

Yamato looked up, chin still on the tabletop. "I don't mean that literally. I just mean that you can't—" He took another deep breath. "It's called 'roux.'" At Taichi's quirked eyebrow, he elaborated: "The 'curry sauce thing' is called roux."

"You know what?" Taichi asked, pushing himself up from the table." Let's forget about trying to find out what's wrong with this curry, dump it, and order takeout."

Yamato frowned. "I'm down with the first two, but I could just cook."

"Nope," Taichi grabbed Yamato's plate and put it next to his on the countertop. "I'm calling takeout and we're going to watch a movie and eat."

"It's Wednesday, we have work tomorrow."

Taichi gave Yamato a teasing look. "What? Your mum won't let you stay round at mine on a 'school' night?"

Yamato's eyes narrowed. "Fine. You order and I'll pick a movie."

Taichi grinned. "Great. Indian?"


	8. Switched partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 8:** Switched partners

 **Warnings:** Swearing

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why are we watching this?" Taichi asked, staring blankly at the TV that was displaying an episode of Wife Swap.

"Because we have exhausted your limited collection of movies," Yamato replied, slouched on the couch, staring at the ceiling instead of the screen.

"What's the point of this show anyway?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it kind of obvious from the title?"

"Well, yeah, but." Taichi flailed his hands at the screen. "Why would someone come up with something this dumb and who would be dumb enough to take part in something like this?"

Yamato glanced at the screen as one of the children threw a tantrum. "They pick the worst matches, just to get lots of drama. It's entertaining for some; you know, those 'some' that like to watch others fuck up their lives."

"Would you ever consider doing that? Swapping your wife, that is."

"I'm not married."

"But if you were."

"Not possible."

Taichi rolled his eyes. "I'm talking hypothetically, would you swap your wife for someone else's temporarily?"

"You seem to be missing the point."

Taichi gave Yamato a questioning look. "That being?"

"Never mind," Yamato said, sitting up properly on the couch. He stared at the screen. "Why are we still watching this?"

Sighing, Taichi started flicking through the channels for what seemed like the millionth time. "You know, I have a huge collection of amazing films at my parents' house." He paused, both in his channel flicking and speech. "I should actually go back and pick up the rest of my stuff soon…"

Yamato yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced at the digital clock on the DVD player. "I should go back home." He stood and looked down at Tacihi. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow or something?"

Ever since Taichi had attempted to cook, the two had continued eating dinner together in Taichi's apartment and watching movies or just chatting. It had been two weeks since then.

Taichi turned off the TV and followed Yamato to the door.

"Until tomorrow?" Taichi asked.

"Until tomorrow," Yamato confirmed, swapping slippers, but making no further move to leave the apartment. Yamato's eyes were trained on Taichi, but his gaze was unreadable.

Suddenly, what Yamato had meant earlier clicked in Taichi's brain and his jaw dropped. "You mean you're…" Taichi trailed off, but from the sheepish look on Yamato's face, he didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Yeah…" Yamato eyed his feet, scuffing the floor and shifting his footing. "Gay marriage isn't possible in Japan."

"Yet."

Yamato's head shot up, to stare at Taichi.

The brunet shrugged. "Well I'm going to be optimistic about getting married someday." He smiled at Yamato, who returned it.

A door slamming shut snapped the men out of their staring.

"I guess I should go," Yamato mumbled, pushing on the handle, though he didn't step out. Instead, he turned slightly to look at Taichi and made as if to say something, but closed his mouth in the end. He looked back down at his feet and turned to make his exit.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Taichi mumbled, though a smile could be heard in his tone. He grabbed Yamato's other wrist and gave a tug.

When Yamato turned questioning eyes to him, Taichi moved forward, planting his lips squarely on Yamato's.

"Good night," Taichi muttered against Yamato's lips before guiding the stunned blond out of his apartment.


	9. Rejection

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 9:** Rejection

 **Warnings:** none

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was nine on a Saturday morning and there was knocking at the door. Yamato sighed and pulled off his apron. So much for a peaceful morning…

Yamato knew exactly who was at the door and what that person wanted. He was tempted to not answer the door, pretending to be asleep or out. But he knew Taichi wouldn't leave him alone until they had talked this whole thing through.

Last night had changed their relationship; had solidified it in Yamato's mind.

It scared Yamato.

Sure, now that the blond thought about it, there had been subtle hints littered throughout the past few weeks, but this was something very concrete. Last night had been an outright statement.

The familiar knock sounded again. Yamato let out another sigh and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Taichi's mouth opened in a greeting, but Yamato cut him off immediately:

"No."

Yamato never managed to shut the door in Taichi's face—the other man had anticipated the reaction and had shoved a foot between the door.

"Just wait, please," Taichi pleaded. He didn't try to force himself into the apartment.

"Taichi, I can't."

"I promise it won't be that bad. Please?"

Yamato shook his head. "I _can't._ "

"You can," Taichi encouraged, leaning forward. "It'll be over quickly, anyway, so it doesn't matter if we do this now. Later will be worse."

"But later is not now."

"Yamato," Taichi whined, looking like a kicked puppy. "I promise it won't last long."

Yamato crossed his arms over his chest. "That doesn't make me feel better at all."

Taichi slumped in defeat, arms and legs hanging like a rag doll's. He looked up at Yamato from under his fringe. "What do I have to say to get you to agree?"

"Say that you'll leave now."

"With you?" Taichi perked up.

"With _out_ me."

Taichi gave Yamato an exasperated look. "Why can't you just come?"

"Because," Yamato fidgeted, playing with the door handle.

Taichi took a step forward, pushing on the door lightly, so he could see Yamato better. "It's okay, you know," he said gently, "my family is really nice and we honestly won't spend too much time over there; I'll just pick up my pre-packed stuff and then we can be on our way."

"I—" Yamato hesitated, biting his lip.

"Please?"

Yamato shook his head vigorously. It was way too early in their relationship to 'meet the parents.'

When Taichi had suggested that they drive up to Taichi's parents' house last night, Yamato had immediately rejected the idea. Taichi had told him to sleep on it and that they'd be leaving the next morning around ten.

"Taichi…" Yamato scrunched up his nose. "We've only been going out for a month. It's—"

"It's been an amazing month, though," Taichi quipped.

"Well, yeah, but it's still only been a month. I don't feel very comfortable with the idea of a complete stranger turning up on your parents' doorstep unannounced."

"Ah, it's fine." Taichi waved a hand in emphasis. "I've told them about you already and they wan—"

"You've told them about me?" Yamato looked horrified. "Why? What have you said?"

Taichi took a step back, holding his hands out in front of him, palms facing Yamato. "Woah, calm down. Why shouldn't I tell my parents about us?" Taichi looked slightly offended at the thought that Yamato hadn't mentioned Taichi to his parents.

Yamato noticed the hurt look and was quick to fix the misunderstanding. "No, no, it's not like that. I just—" Yamato paused, unsure of how to word his thoughts. "I'm just… not the greatest person right off the bat," he admitted, choosing his words carefully. "I just can't really imagine that you'd have anything positive to say about me… And I don't want your parents to have a bad impression of me."

Taichi shoved into the apartment, a silly smile on his face. "Idiot. Of course I have good things to say about you." Taichi took Yamato's face into his hands. "I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't believe that there's an amazing person under that—at times—questionable and rude exterior."

Yamato moved in to kiss Taichi. He pulled back with a teasing smile. "I'm still not going." And in one swift motion, Yamato shoved Taichi out of his apartment and slammed the door shut.


	10. Scary stories

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 10:** Scary stories

 **Warnings:** Scary stories (no, I'm kidding, there's nothing scary in this), swearing

-o-o-o-o-o-

It had been years since Yamato had last dated someone. It wasn't that he hadn't been looking for someone, but gays were hard to come by in Japan and the first impression he usually gave tended to be rude.

He was grateful the rudeness hadn't deterred Taichi.

Dating Taichi was nice.

 _Taichi_ was nice.

Yamato was jolted out of his thoughts at the knock on his door. It had been a quiet and relaxing day, what with Taichi having gone to his parents' place.

Glancing at the clock as he stood, Yamato realised that it was about time for Taichi to be back.

"Hey," Taichi greeted as the door opened.

"Hi," Yamato replied, opening the door further to let Taichi in.

Taichi entered with a playful gleam in his eyes. "What? No slamming the door in my face again?"

Yamato just rolled his eyes and led the way to the living room. He sat on the couch, looking up at Taichi. "How was the trip?"

Taichi flopped down on the couch, legs landing on Yamato's lap. He propped his arms behind his head. "Tiring. My mum kept badgering me about why I didn't bring you with me."

Yamato petted Taichi's shins. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"Don't change the subject," Taichi teased.

"I'm not," Yamato huffed, lifting Taichi's legs and sliding out from under them. "I was just asking if you wanted a drink after your _tiring_ trip."

"Sure, thanks."

Yamato walked into the kitchen.

"I told her I'd bring you the next time," Taichi called out, still sprawled on the couch. "She told me to make 'next time' next weekend."

"Not happening," Yamato announced as he walked back in with the drink.

"Thanks." Taichi sat up properly to take a sip. "Would it really be that bad to meet my parents? I swear they're nice."

"I'm sure they are, but I'm just…" Yamato sat down, staring at his lap.

"Nervous?"

"Yeah." Yamato shrugged half-heartedly.

Taichi leaned towards Yamato. "Don't think about it as meeting my parents. Think about it as meeting new friends."

Yamato burst out laughing. "Right." He snorted. "My boyfriend's parents will be my new best friends."

Taichi froze, staring at Yamato.

Wide-eyed, Yamato quickly scanned his words. Oh shit.

The men stared at each other for a few seconds. Yamato was growing paler by the second, whilst Taichi's mouth was turning up at the edges, eventually turning into an outright grin.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Well, I mean… I don—do you want to be?" Yamato hedged.

Taichi sat back, blinking.

Had Yamato really had the balls to ask that?

Based on the degree of redness on the blond's face, yes he had.

Grinning, Taichi leaned forward to kiss Yamato on the lips. "I'd love to officially be your boyfriend. Given that I can call you my boyfriend, too."

Yamato nodded, his face retuning to its usual paleness.

"Great." Taichi grinned, then slapped a hand on his thigh. "We should celebrate this milestone with dinner and an amazing horror film." Taichi's eyes were alight with excitement. "Like I promised, I brought the rest of my movie collection here and I have so many horror films. Have you seen 'Sixth sense?'"

Yamato's face had gone beyond its usual paleness.

"What?"

"I don't like horror movies," Yamato mumbled.

Taichi sat there, blinking at his boyfriend. Yamato fidgeted with his hands and stared at anything that wasn't Taichi.

Taichi set his drink onto the coffee table and took Yamato's hands into his. Taichi looked Yamato dead in the eye.

"You can always spend the entire film snuggled up to my side, if you want."

Yamato burst out laughing again and pulled his hands out of Taichi's grip. "Thanks, but did you happen to bring anything less scary."

"Nope."

Yamato narrowed his eyes at Taichi in suspicion. "Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Snuggling it is, then," Yamato relented with a sigh.


	11. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **Note:** Really appreciate the feedback, guys! And sorry this is a bit short, but it's the second time I've had to write this and I wrote it on my phone in an email to myself.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 11:** Rescue

 **Warnings:** none

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, mum, dad, this is Yamato," Taichi introduced.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Yamato!" Taichi's mother gushed. "Taichi's told us so much about you!"

"Thank you for looking after our son. I'm Susumu and this is my wife, Yuuko." Taichi's father-Susumu-extended his hand.

Yamato's mind was working frantically to find something better to say than a generic 'it's nice to meet you, too' that would just be lame and kill the conversation.

Yamato squeezed Susumu's hand and uttered: "It's nice to meet you, too."

Damn. Well, you can't win 'em all.

"We took a detour around town and I showed Yamato all my old hangouts." Taichi to the rescue. "I was planning on taking Yamato around properly, as a day-long date."

"That sounds nice." Yuuko clapped her hands together in front of her. "You two are staying for lunch, though, yes?"

Yamato cast a split-second, panicked look at Taichi.

Calmly, Taichi held up a hand, stopping his mother's excitement. "I wanted to take Yamato to that nice little cafe by the sea."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea!" Yuuko's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, so we'll probably stay out after that and see everything. We just stopped by to say hi."

Yuuko looked defeated. Though she perked up almost immediately. "But you two can spend the night! Driving after such a long day will be rough."

Yamato sent another panick-stricken look Taichi's way.

"Actually," Taichi started, "we need to get back home to feed Yamato's rabbit."

"Yeah." Yamato caught on quickly. "If we had planned a longer trip, I could have gotten someone to feed her."

"I see, of course you need to go feed your bunny. But next time you two need to stay for longer."

"Yes, if it's okay with you," Yamato said politely.

"That's more than fine!" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Yes," Susumu added, finally getting a word in. "Please come again and stay for at least lunch, preferably longer, if you can manage it."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, we'll come again. But for now, we're gonna head out for lunch." Taichi turned to the door, pushing it open and stepping out. He held the door for Yamato.

Yamato gave a polite half-bow. "Sorry it was such a short visit, but it was nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Yuuko smiled.

"Take care, guys," Susumu added.

"Bye!" Taichi called and closed the door as Yamato stepped out. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" He grinned at Yamato.

"It could have been worse," Yamato admitted, "but next time will probably be."

Taichi threw an arm over Yamato's shoulders. "I'll be with you, so it'll be fine."


	12. Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 12:** Future

 **Warnings:** Taichi cooks again

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato frowned as he heard a knock on the front door. That couldn't be Taichi; he knew dinner wouldn't be ready for another hour.

Yamato pulled off his apron, which he had just finished putting on and walked to answer the door.

"Hi," Taichi said brightly.

"Um, Taichi, what are you doing home already? Didn't you—"

Taichi shook his head vigorously. "No, no, you're supposed to ask me if I need something."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You know I haven't finish—"

Taichi shook his head again, silencing Yamato, who let out a huge sigh.

"Fine. Did you need something?"

"Dinner, please."

Yamato's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Déjà vu.

Taichi grinned, leaning over to take Yamato's hands into his. "It's been exactly one year today since I came knocking on your door, you know."

Yamato felt a burning in his eyes. He felt Taichi give his hands a squeeze and he let out a chuckle.

"Isn't this the part where I slam the door in your face?"

Taichi laughed, stepping into the apartment and planting a kiss on Yamato's lips. "I would really appreciate you not doing that this time."

Yamato leaned in for another kiss. "I won't."

"You haven't started cooking yet, have you?"

"No, you told me you'd be late coming home today, so I was just getting started."

"Good."

Taichi, still holding on to Yamato's hands, started dragging the blond out of the apartment.

"Wait!" Yamato dug his heels into the floor. "Where are we going? I need to change my slippers."

Taichi rolled his eyes, but waited the extra two seconds. Then he pulled Yamato up the stairs and into his own apartment.

The smell of homemade curry assaulted Yamato's nostrils as soon as he entered. He paused at the door, staring at his boyfriend.

"You cooked?"

Taichi shuffled his feet sheepishly. "Yeah… It's not the best, but it's better than last time. I think."

Yamato felt tears threatening his eyes again. His throat was also too tight to speak, so he opted for action, instead: he threw his arms around Taichi's neck and buried his face into Taichi's shoulder.

Taichi's arms came to wrap around Yamato's back.

"I know it's not really an anniversary or anything, but I just happened to remember and thought that I'd do something. I thought about taking you out for tonight, but it didn't seem to fit the situation, so I thought of this."

Yamato squeezed hard before letting go and stepping back, wiping at the corner of his eye.

"Come on." Taichi gave Yamato an encouraging smile. "Before it gets cold."

Yamato nodded and followed Taichi to the kitchen, sitting at the table and watching Taichi serve up two plates.

"I did my best to follow the recipe and measure everything out exactly as instructed. I hope it's at least edible," Taichi said as he set the plates down and took his own seat.

"Thanks for the food." Yamato smiled, then inspected the food.

It _looked_ alright. And the smell hadn't attacked all his senses as soon as he had walked in…

Taichi was waiting for him to take a bite. So he did.

Yamato chewed thoughtfully before swallowing. "It's not bad."

Taichi perked up immediately.

"Edible?"

In response, Yamato took another spoonful. Taichi was grinning ear-to-ear at the action and he himself dug in.


	13. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 13:** Bonds

 **Warnings:** 'Dick' returns with a twist

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sunday mornings were always a good time to lounge in bed and clear one's head. They offered the kind of peace that one normally wouldn't get throughout the week. They offered a chance to unwind without having to rush anywhere or meet anyone.

Yamato let out a deep breath, stretching his back whilst lying down. He felt movement beside him and looked over his shoulder at the still-sleeping Taichi.

Yamato smiled.

He reached a pale hand up, to tug at the curtains and let the sun in.

"Mnh," Taichi mumbled, digging his face into the back of Yamato's neck to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Yamato chuckled at the brunet and turned onto his back. Taichi's arm tightened around his waist and a pair of brown eyes squinted at him tiredly.

"Morning," Yamato smiled, reaching over to run his fingers through Taichi's bed-tussled hair.

Taichi grabbed the hand and placed a kiss on each of the knuckles. "Hey."

"Sorry I woke you."

"Nah, doesn't bother me, when I'm waking up to someone like you."

"Idiot," Yamato said through a smile before moving in to kiss Taichi, morning breath be damned.

"I love you, too."

"I never said I didn't love you, I just said that you're an idiot. They're not mutually exclusive."

"You're such a dick," Taichi muttered, leaning over to kiss Yamato. "But I love you despite that. Those things aren't mutually exclusive, either."

Yamato turned onto his side, to face Taichi and snuggled into the brunet's chest. "I don't have to get up today, do I?"

"I'm afraid you do," Taichi muttered into the top of Yamato's head, nose buried in the blond strands. "I'm getting hungry."

Yamato pulled back with an annoyed look on his face and poked Taichi in the stomach. "You and your stomach…" Yamato muttered, then moved to get out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers.

"What about us?" Taichi asked, propped onto one arm, cheek resting on his fist. His eyes roamed Yamato's exposed body, liking how it looked in the morning sunlight.

"I would say that your stomach ruins everything, but it actually got us together, so I'll just stick with saying that it ruins any romantic, lazy moment we're having."

Taichi also stood, stretching his arms over his head.

Yamato lingered at the bedroom door a bit longer than necessary just to admire Taichi.

Noticing the roaming eyes, Taichi slunk over and planted another kiss on Yamato's lips. "I'll hop in the shower first, whilst you cook, okay?"

"Sure," Yamato muttered, pressing into the other's lips again.

The two walked out of the bedroom, Yamato turning left to the kitchen, whilst Taichi kept straight. Before parting, Taichi gave Yamato's bum a slap, earning an amused, though reprimanding look.

"I'll poison your breakfast," Yamato warned.

"No you won't; you love me."

"I would kill for love."

"But would you kill your love?"

Yamato turned at the entrance of the kitchen, flashing Taichi a charming grin. "That's left to be seen after breakfast."

Taichi just laughed as he walked into the bathroom.


	14. Freebie

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

 **Note:** This is it, guys: the last chapter and last day of TaiYama week 2018. It has been a blast to write and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it!

(I will be going through and editing all these chapters, since they were rushed and I know there are some illogicalites)

 **TaiYama week 2018**

 **Day 14:** Freebie

 **Warnings:** Mentions of sex

-o-o-o-o-o-

"We should move in together," Taichi commented one evening when the two were having dinner at Yamato's apartment.

Yamato chewed his food thoughtfully, swallowing and nodding. "That might be an idea."

"That _is_ an idea," Taichi teased, eyes glinting. "Just, is it a good or bad one?"

Yamato stuck his tongue out at the brunet and brought his empty chopsticks to his lower lip. "I think it would be a good idea." Yamato waved the chopsticks vaguely. "We spend most of our time outside of work together, anyway, and in either your apartment or mine. There's no point in having two separate places when we pretty much just use one. Less travelling between floors, too."

Taichi's eyes fell to his plate and he pushed his food around. "So are you saying you want to move in together because it's more convenient?"

Rolling his eyes, Yamato placed his chopsticks down and reached over to tap the tabletop in front of Taichi, making the brown eyes snap up. "You should know to read a bit between the lines when it comes to me, Taichi. Honestly, after three years of dating, you're supposed to know what I mean, even if I don't say it outright. Of course I don't mean it like that."

Taichi shoved food into his mouth.

Yamato sighed and got up, moving to the other side of the table. He leaned down to give Taichi a hug. "I love you and I _want_ to live with you."

Finally, Taichi brought his face up, grin adorning his lips. "I know, I just wanted to hear it."

"You're annoying," Yamato stated, brushing his fingers through Taichi's thick hair on the way back to his seat. "So do you want to?"

"Want to what?" Taichi asked around a mouthful of food.

Yamato briefly wondered if his eyes could get stuck from rolling them so much at Taichi's antics.

"Move in together," Yamato clarified.

"Yes."

"Well," Yamato started, being momentarily stunned at the frankness of the reply. "I guess we should start sorting things out with the landlord and start moving our things—wait, which apartment are we moving into?"

Taichi pondered this for a second, pursing his lips. "Mine? I live higher so it's a better view of the city."

"More stairs to climb daily."

"True."

"And I'm pretty sure I have more stuff."

"I have a better TV, though."

"Seeing as I don't have one, yes, you do. But even if we move in here, you'd still have the TV."

"Right." Taichi glanced around. "I suppose you do have more things, like in the kitchen and stuff, and always having to go up an extra flight of stairs will be a pain."

"The city's pretty ugly, too, so the view's not something to brag about."

"True, I don't know why I even suggested it," Taichi laughed.

The two finished their food in silence. It was only after Yamato had started washing the dishes that Taichi spoke up again:

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Why 'surprisingly?'"

Taichi shrugged, though it was difficult from his position, slumped on the table. He chewed his lip, staring at Yamato's back. "I guess I was just expecting you to freak out or something. I mean, this is a pretty big step to take."

Yamato, too, shrugged. "I suppose, but I think we're ready for it. You have put up with me for three years, despite the rocky start, so I think we'll be able to handle any problems that arise."

"Are you anticipating problems?"

"Some are bound to crop up." Yamato pulled the plug from the sink and dried his hands. He left the dishes to drip dry on the side. He turned to face Taichi, leaning against the counter. "We haven't fully lived together, so we don't know all of each other's habits. There are always minor things."

Taichi stood and walked over to pin Yamato to the counter. "Yeah, you're right. But we'll work through everything."

Yamato nodded. "We'll need a new bed."

Taichi quirked an eyebrow. "Because we've ruined the springs on both of ours already?"

Yamato laughed, burying his face in Taichi's shoulder. "Idiot. We both have single beds. Enough as they may seem during the occasional sleepover, it would be more practical to get a larger one."

"Plus, we probably have destroyed the springs."

"…mine _are_ actually pretty busted…"


End file.
